


Forgetting Was Easy

by Mischiefkingwinkyface



Series: Remembering You [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor Will Solace, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Beta, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Will Solace, Quest, Trauma, solangelo, we die like Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefkingwinkyface/pseuds/Mischiefkingwinkyface
Summary: The second part of 'Remember Me'.Will Solace forgot everything at seventeen years old. After meeting Nico di Angelo once again, and being re-introduced to his old life, it's time for Will to set off on his second first quest to recover what he lost.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Remembering You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Forgetting Was Easy

_Two shall go without a third._

_Go to where a voice last heard._

_Find the child who has been lost,_

_And learn to pay the greatest cost._

_The Ghost King's reign asked to end_

_with only the sun to see what bends._


End file.
